


AHIT Magic

by DragonLover19



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: Meet the teachers, staff, and magical creatures of the world hidden from your eyes.





	1. Cilia ‘Cookie’ Clawsworth

Name: Cilia ‘Cookie’ Clawsworth

Age: 32

House: Gryffindor

Background: Hailing from a long line of pure bloods, Miss Cilia has shown great skills in magic, most notably in cooking and potion making

A proud Gryffindor, Miss Cilia has made a name for herself in the school for her warm personality and great cooking. Kind and welcoming to all, she had many friends from various houses, finding it easy to get along with everyone and vice versa. It was most noted that she liked to cook for everyone on holidays and give out gifts to close friends. Many would go to her for advice or a shoulder to cry on when things were rough, or even going to her when there was a sticky situation that needed a careful hand to deal with.

Most of the staff and professors had gained a liking towards her as she was helpful, caring, brave, and willing to help others even if they were from a different house. Even befriending Ravenclaw’s hot headed Conductor and often having nice chats with him over cups a tea and bisects.

However, as nice as she may be, she is not a witch to be messed with. On one account, a girl from Hufflepuff tried to get her expelled due to feeling that Cilia was using charms and spells to get everyone to like her and went as far as to bully her and steal her notes and ruin her homework. This did not end well for the Hufflepuff witch as when she received a box of chocolates allegedly from a guy she liked, the poor girl was turned into a toad after taking a bite from one of the chocolates. It took five months for the nurses to turn her back to normal and expelled due to finding stolen notebooks and homework assignments found in her bags.

Another account was when the Conductor and Grooves were having an argument that was so bad, magic was flying everywhere and hitting random students and staff members before Cilia stepped in, grabbed them both by the ears and threw them into the fountain.

Since her graduation she has been a proud member of the school working as a Head of Gryffindor, guiding young students to becoming great wizards and witches and adored by many.  


	2. DJ Grooves

Name: ~~Daman James Gillvered~~ , (DJ Grooves)

Age: 47

House: Hufflepuff

Background: Though born from a muggle family, ‘Grooves’ has shown great potential for magic at a young age of two.

Caring, selfless, and devoted, Grooves has the best intention for everyone in mind and willing to give a hand to those in need of help. Having magic in a non wizarding family was a shock to him, but this did not change his personality the slightest when he learned to gain control of it. He found useful ways to help others with it in secret. When he reached the ripe age of 11, he was introduced to the wizarding world for the first time.

Just before boarding the train that would take him to school, however, he ran into the Conductor. This meeting would mark the start of a very long rivalry between the two. Grooves would soon be sorted into Hufflepuff and would start a life as the school’s most devoted student. Long hours were spent studying and learning how to use magic, though not perfect, he excelled far faster than most students his age.

His eagerness to learn and willing to work hard quickly made him a popular student with many others who were charmed not just for his skills, but by his caring and helping personality. Except for one individual. The Conductor. Though he had tried to befriend him, Grooves couldn’t have a simple conversation with him before turning a full out arguments with the old wizard. Even over the littlest and most ridiculous of reasons.

The pairs arguments would get so bad sometimes, they dueled it out with their magic, trying to one up the other in many ways. This led to a lot of trouble for the staff and students who were unfortunate enough to be caught up in their battles.

But, despite all their arguments and battles, Grooves still tries to befriend the old wizard, even helping him out in little ways that he could when the Conductor wasn’t looking. Their relationship never improved, but they did grow to having a mutual understanding of one another through the years. It was during this time that Grooves somehow discovered the Conductor’s secret and vowed never to tell anyone of it.

After him graduation, Grooves set out to becoming a movie director as it was his dream at a young age. His first films were of… ‘questionable’ standers and what was worse was that the Conductor was also not only a director himself, but they both somehow wounded up owning the same building together. On and off there was arguments, magic duels, and long hours creating movies, but Grooves managed to smile everyday with his caring personality intact.

Some years later, he would be asked to join working at his old school as a teacher, which he would accept despite knowing that would mean seeing more of the Conductor there. He became a well-liked teacher and was soon Head of Hufflepuff.


	3. Conductor

Name: The Conductor

Age: Old

House: Ravenclaw

Background: Not many can say they enjoy the Conductor’s company or know very much about him.

The old wizard is one of mystery and likes it that way. No one knows his true background, or his family ties, but many do speculate that there’s something about him that puts him just slightly above the rest.

Though the records don’t state when he arrived at the wizardry school, there is plenty of proof that he had been around the school for the longest time, even longer than most teachers and even the Head Master themselves. But it should be noted that he is the longest LIVING being there. There is speculation that there is someone who’s been at the school longer than he has.

Never the less, the Conductor is very skilled in magic and a Head of Ravenclaw, but he also manages the train that takes student to the school, claiming it to be his second home than the school itself. Many would be very surprised to learn that he is married and a grandfather.

But what is well known about the Conductor is his long standing rivalry with DJ Grooves and his profound use of the work ‘Peck’ as a swear word he uses often.

Students and teachers alike can be very intimidated by him, yet can’t help but feel great respect for him as he tends to keep most things in the school running in order and doing many tasks assigned by the Head Master all at once. Not only does he have great ideas, keeping the school under check, and still have time to visit his wife and family, he is a very skilled with animals, namely birds.

If students or teachers need to send letters to faraway places, the Conductor is usually the one to look for since he is the Master Keeper of the Owls.


	4. ???

Name: ???

Age: ???

House: None

Background: None

This being is by far the most mysterious and well-kept secret out of all in the school. Many have had the unfortunate encounter with them outside of the safety of the school, resulting in deaths and misfortune. It had come to a conclusion that this being is none other than the one called The Snatcher.

A being neither alive nor dead, they are a being that is not a force to be reckoned with or meet on a dark night. This being is what most will say a Reaper Wizard. Instead of wands, Reaper Wizards use scythes to carry out their tasks of magic and duty.

Usually keeping to themselves, Reaper Wizards are very dangerous and have had a tendency to carry out dark tasks. But there is one who stands out of the rest of them. The Snatcher. Their history is unknown. Their capability to kill is unmatched. And there is no Reaper Wizard that can stand above them.

To this day, many know and fear The Snatcher, hoping that they would not be targeted next. But as of late, The Snatcher has been… quiet. His recent sightings and work have been diminished. It’s almost as if they have vanished completely…


End file.
